deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Yatalu
Dit is mijn overlegpagina. Stel gerust je vragen hier, of laat even een bericht achter! ---- Logo en lay-out Wil jij dan voor mij aan de lay-out en het Rode Ridder Wiki logo werken? Want ik kan dat niet. :) Dat zou ik erg op prijs stellen. --Station7 (overleg) 25 okt 2013 17:22 (UTC) Ik heb op mijn eigen pagina een reactie teruggegeven. Daar staat wat voor logo ik wil. :) --Station7 (overleg) 29 okt 2013 18:46 (UTC) :Hoi! :Ja, genoteerd hoor :D ik ben enkel nogal druk geweest (lessen, huiswerk, andere wikis). Ik vind alleen het lettertype van de title van De Rode Ridder niet. Ik vroeg me af of je toevallig een afbeelding hebt met het logo alleen op? Is een stuk handiger dan het van de stripcovers halen. :Om het woord "Wiki" er dan aan toe te voegen vroeg ik me af of ik niet gewoon een lettertype van een gelijkaardige stijl kon gebruiken. Degene die ik op mijn computer heb (en die bruikbaar zijn qua licensie, voorzover ik die vond) zijn de volgende: mottisfont, english towne, dots land gotika(?), cloister black. Ik heb er ook nog die onder "personal use" vallen, als we geen degelijk lettertype vinden zouden we natuurlijk naar de maker van die lettertypes een berichtje kunnen sturen. :Wat betreft de afbeelding in het wordmark, ik weet niet of dat zo'n goed idee is. Een afbeelding neemt meteen zoveel plaats in, en dan moet je de letters dus een stuk kleiner zetten. We kunnen het wel compenseren door via CSS afbeeldingen te plaatsen in de zijrail (rechterkant van artikels). :Wat betreft de kleuren van de wiki, dacht ik dat het misschien leuk zou zijn om de achtergrond achter de artikels lichtgrijs te maken (iets lichter dan de cover van de strips wel), en dan het exacte grijs van de cover bovenaan te plaatsen. Een beetje zoals bovenaan deze wiki (je ziet dat het rond het wordmark grijs is, terwijl de achtergrond van de artikels wit is). Daarnaast zou ik een beetje rood toevoegen (bv. links of knopjes), want ja, het heet toch De Rode Ridder voor een reden he :D :Laat maar weten wat je ervan vindt! :YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年10月29日、06:59:11 :PS: Heb je Sjabloon:Catnav ook al gezien? Voeg er gerust nog enkele categorieën aan toe! Dat is goed. Ik heb template:Catnav al toegevoegd aan de hoofdpagina. Oké, wil je dan proberen het logo te veranderen? Dat vind ik ook goed. --Station7 (overleg) 29 okt 2013 19:04 (UTC) Het logo ziet er goed. Dus daar krijg je al 10 punten voor. Maar nu werkt de achtergrond kleur niet goed met de infoboxen. Kun je daar iets aan doen? --Station7 (overleg) 29 okt 2013 19:46 (UTC) :Prima hoor. Kan je me een lijst geven van de infoboxen op deze wiki? -- YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年10月29日、07:48:44 In ieder geval template:Youmay en dit trouwens ook: --Station7 (overleg) 29 okt 2013 19:50 (UTC) :Hoi, :Sorry, maar ik vrees dat die hier rechts geen infobox is... het is gewoon een tabel. Gebruik je deze tabel op verschillende pagina's, en zet je er doorgaans dezelfde waarden in (Naam, wereld, status, ras, ...) ? Want dan kan ik wel een infobox voor je (laten) maken. Wat vind je trouwens van de andere veranderingen in de layout? :YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年10月29日、07:58:22 Ja, deze tabel gebruik bij bijna elke pagina op de site. Deze tabel maakt de site mooier en beter dan de oudere infoboxen. Dus als je het voor mij wil doen, dan stel ik dat erg op prijs. --Station7 (overleg) 29 okt 2013 20:07 (UTC) Redlinks Wat wel een nadeel is van die rode kleur bij de woorden, is dat ik het verschil niet meer kan uithalen of de pagina nou wel of niet bestond. Kan je daar trouwens iets aan doen? Succes met je huiswerk etc. --Station7 (overleg) 29 okt 2013 22:03 (UTC) :Ja, heb ik ook net gemerkt... heb die een bruiner kleurtje gegeven. Voorbeeld. Als je het niet meteen ziet, kan het wel zijn dat je cache een beetje achterloopt. -- YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年10月29日、10:14:30 Infobox Kun je kijken wat ik verkeerd heb gedaan op de pagina van Johan van Horst. Het resultaat zoals het er moet zijn is nog niet gelukt. --Station7 (overleg) 29 okt 2013 22:32 (UTC) :Wordt aan gewerkt, wordt aan gewerkt! -- YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年10月29日、10:33:50 :Zou in orde moeten zijn nu :) heb hulp van Rappy gekregen. Zijn er nog dingen waar je aan denkt om te vernieuwen? Anders laat ik het hier alvast bij. Bij verdere technische problemen plaats je maar een berichtje op mijn overlegpagina. :YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年10月29日、10:39:44 Het ziet er goed uit. Trouwens, alias zou ik liever willen veranderen in Bijnaam. Voor de rest ben ik tevreden met alles. Alleen zal ik nu sommige zwarte tabellen in grijze moeten veranderen. :) --Station7 (overleg) 30 okt 2013 08:14 (UTC) Nog één klein ding. Aantal moet er ook nog bij voor het aantal strips/boeken waarin een personage te zien was/is. --Station7 (overleg) 30 okt 2013 08:54 (UTC) :Heb alias meteen aangepast, zal de verschijningen zometeen doen. En ja, ik weet dat het best wel wat werk is, maar de tabellen doe je gewoon als je de pagina's eens bewerkt. Moet niet allemaal ineens gebeuren. Ik denk dat het wel veel overzichtelijker zal zijn als je aan de pagina bezig zijn, het is namelijk een stuk minder code. :Wil je trouwens nog wat hulp met de hoofdpagina? We kunnen een deel van de tekst weghalen en plaatsen in kadertjes zoals de "catnav". Dat zal waarschijnlijk handiger zijn. Ik zal trouwens ook vragen of er een systeem bestaat dat je een lijst van weetjes kan maken en een script die random kan laten kiezen. Dan staan er telkens andere op wanneer je de pagina vernieuwd. Zou moeten kunnen - ik weet alleen niet hoe. :YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年10月30日、09:02:24 Kritiek Gebruiker:Dr.matlock3423 en ikzelf vinden dat de site er nu veel beter uitzag als eerst. Vroeger zag het er wel goed uit, maar nu ga we toch meer de goeie kant op. Dank je voor je hulp. Ben je trouwens een lid van de Wiki staf of gewoon een helper? --Station7 (overleg) 31 okt 2013 21:20 (UTC) :Hoi! Bedankt :3 ik ben blij dat mijn hulp geapprecieerd is, ik hoop dat het de wiki helpt om meer bewerkers en lezers aan te trekken. Ik ben gewoon Helper -- ik doe een beetje hetzelfde als een Staff-lid, maar ik sta in voor de Nederlandstalige gemeenschap en word er ook niet voor betaald :) hehe. Ik hoor bij het internationale team van Wikia, de mensen die instaan om de gemeenschappen in hun taal voort te helpen. :YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年11月01日、08:58:32 Site Logo The little logo on the left of the tab right before the title? Yeah, you should add one for this wiki. Have fun! Brizingr5 (overleg) 2 nov 2013 03:35 (UTC) December = Feestmaand Misschien vraag ik een beetje veel, maar zou je misschien deze maand de site wat feestelijker voor mij kunnen aankleden. De achtergrond hoeft niet persé weg, maar bij een feestmaand behoren ook slingers bijvoorbeeld. Zou zoiets kunnen met bijvoorbeeld lichtjes erbij, zodat er meer sfeer is deze maand. :) --Station7 (overleg) 1 dec 2013 17:24 (UTC) Thanks for the foto. Weet je al waar het gaat plaatsen? :) --Station7 (overleg) 12 dec 2013 22:37 (UTC) :Hoi. Ja, een lid van de Wikia Staff heeft de foto gemaakt en zou ook voor de code zorgen c: ik denk dat ie voor bovenaan is. Sorry voor het late antwoord trouwens, maar ik ben de laatste tijd wat druk bezig -- nogal wat deadlines ook de komende week nog, dusja. De sneeuwvlokjes in de globale navigatie zijn trouwens ook over heel Wikia geplaatst voor de rest van December. :Weet je trouwens nog andere wikis die wat hulp zouden kunnen gebruiken? Ik heb ook w:c:nl.sonic wat aangepast, ik vroeg me af of ik er niet een paar op het programma van volgend jaar zou kunnen zetten voor restyling c: zal nog wel een maand of zo duren voor ik daaraan zal beginnen, maar dan hoef ik er alvast niet meer naar te zoeken. :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年12月13日、01:49:37 Vraag maar of ie opschiet met de code, ik wil een beetje gezellig met die slingers op de site. ;) Dit is de eerste keer dat de site slingers krijgt en volgt voor de eerste keer de Wikia traditie met slingers. :) --Station7 (overleg) 17 dec 2013 21:59 (UTC) Thanx. Goed werk. ;) --Station7 (overleg) 18 dec 2013 09:45 (UTC) Infobox personage aanpassen? Zou je misschien Sjabloon:Infobox personage willen aanpassen voor een sectie "slachtoffers" met daarin één voor menselijke slachtoffer, monsterlijke slachtoffers en dieren die gestorven zijn. Snap je :) --Station7 (overleg) 23 dec 2013 08:38 (UTC) Ik heb het al zelf gedaan. ;) --Station7 (overleg) 23 dec 2013 10:31 (UTC) Bericht Ik heb je een bericht teruggestuurd. :) --Station7 (overleg) 8 mrt 2014 19:57 (UTC) Ik heb je al een bericht teruggestuurd op mijn praatpagina, maar Dr.matlock heeft nog niet alles beantwoord (behalve 2 vragen). En ik zit niet graag achter hem aan, want wie weet voelt hij zich dan gedwongen te antwoorden op de laatste 2 belangrijke vragen. Misschien kun jij het vragen? --Station7 (overleg) 10 mrt 2014 22:29 (UTC) :Doe ik morgen. :) sorry dat het zo lang duurt, ben nogal druk met studies. :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年03月10日、10:30:27 ::Dank je. :) --Station7 (overleg) 13 mrt 2014 20:32 (UTC) Infobox aanpassen Zou je mij willen helpen met de infoboxen willen aanpassen? Groet, --Station7 (overleg) 13 apr 2014 13:49 (UTC) :Wat probeer je te doen? -- YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年04月13日、02:03:30 Template:Char infoboxen moeten vervangen worden Sjabloon:Infobox personage. :) Het zijn er nog minder dan 300. --Station7 (overleg) 13 apr 2014 14:13 (UTC) :Wel, ik wil je wel helpen er enkele te vervangen, maar ik heb natuurlijk ook andere Nederlandse wiki's in het oog te houden en eveneens de wiki's waar ik zelf admin van ben... Wat moet ik trouwens doen met degene waar de delete tag aan is toegevoegd, zoals bv. Tari? Gefeliciteerd met 4000+ pagina's btw :) :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年04月13日、02:20:24 ::Dank je. Die delete tag gaat van eigens weg wanneer je de infobox verandert. Dank je Yatalu. --Station7 (overleg) 13 apr 2014 14:21 (UTC) Zou je me willen helpen? Ik was bezig met Sjabloon:Eraicon, maar ik krijg de foto's niet kleiner van de reeksen. De foto's worden dan veel te groot bij bijvoorbeeld de pagina van Slachtoffers van Johan van Horst. Kun jij hier iets aandoen? Groet --Station7 (overleg) 27 aug 2014 22:57 (UTC) 5 jaar bestaan We bestaan over een aantal maanden 5 jaar, en ik vroeg me af, zou jij iets met het Rode Ridder Wiki logo kunnen doen zoals van 2010 - 2015 erbij zetten. Dat zou ik erg op prijs stellen. Ik kan het zelf helaas niet. --Station7 (overleg) 1 jan 2015 09:44 (UTC) Toch even laten weten Je schreef bij Het Wapen van Rihei in het artikel Lijst van albums van De Rode Ridder dat het alleen "grijs" was. Dit klopt niet helemaal. Albums 1 (Het Gebroken Zwaard) tot 106 (De Overlevenden) waren allemaal blauw en grijs. Vanaf nummer 107, De Troglods werd de reeks officieel grijs tot het album De Grot van de Beer waarbij de gehele cover gebruikt werd. --Station7 (overleg) 8 jun 2015 20:07 (UTC) :Hoi. Ik wist niet zeker of ie ook blauw was aangezien het artikel enkele een plaatje had van de grijze versie. :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年06月09日、12:34:42 Helpen met template Hey daar Yatalu, kun je me helpen met Sjabloon:Infobox persoon. Als je het template gebruikt, zie je op de pagina de fout. Ik heb het al geprobeerde te fixen, maar tot nu toe lukt het nog niet zo goed. Zou jij het kunnen proberen. Oh ja, en zou je in een latere periode die nog geen haast momenteel heeft een keer willen kijken met mij welke templates er weg kunnen. :) --Station7 (overleg) 7 sep 2015 21:04 (UTC) :Hoi! Waar zit de fout juist? Ik heb een paar artikels bekeken maar voor mij zit hij er in orde uit. En wat bedoel je met de sjablonen die weg kunnen? Die niet meer gebruikt worden? :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年09月08日、08:44:32 ::Ja precies Yatalu. Templates/Sjablonen die niet meer in gebruik zijn of die geen waarde hebben voor de site. :) --Station7 (overleg) 8 sep 2015 09:35 (UTC) :::Speciaal:OngebruikteSjablonen heeft een lijstje. Je kan nog altijd uitzonderingen maken voor sjablonen die alleen tijdelijk niet gebruikt worden. :::YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年09月08日、09:46:06 ::::Ja, dat kan ook, maar het moet hier een beetje opgeruimd worden. ;) --Station7 (overleg) 8 sep 2015 09:49 (UTC) 9000 pagina's Deze site heeft de 9000 pagina's bereikt. :) Ik weet dat je het druk hebt, maar wilde je toch even laten weten. :D --Station7 (overleg) 6 nov 2015 23:32 (UTC) :Oh, wauw! Gefeliciteerd :) het gaat hier echt vooruit zo te zien. :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年11月07日、21:17:12 Hoofdpagina probleem De hoofdpagina doet raar. Kun jij er iets aan fixen? --Station7 (overleg) 21 nov 2015 09:19 (UTC) :Waar bedoel je juist? — YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年11月21日、11:16:30 ::Sorry voor het niet terug reageren. Het probleem is gelukkig al opgelost (vanzelf). :D --Station7 (overleg) 23 nov 2015 23:16 (UTC) Vraagje om hulp Ik heb Sjabloon:Missende informatie gemaakt, maar er staat "Scriptfout". Zou je dit kunnen oplossen? Met vriendelijke groeten en een fijne jaarwisseling van --Station7 (overleg) 31 dec 2015 17:44 (UTC) :Is het opgelost intussen? o.O want ik zie nergens "scriptfout" :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年12月31日、18:06:48 ::Nu wel, kijk maar bij Het Verdronken Land. --Station7 (overleg) 31 dec 2015 18:14 (UTC) Het Verdronken Land Ik heb hierbij Sjabloon:Missende informatie gebruikt. Kun je dit template corrigeren? --Station7 (overleg) 4 jan 2016 11:46 (UTC) :Hoi, heb zelf de oplossing niet kunnen vinden maar had het ergens gevraagd, alleen bleef het antwoord daar wat lang uit. Intussen hebben Slyst en sactage me wel verdergeholpen: blijkbaar had je een luasjabloon gekopieerd maar Module:SpecialCategorizer vergeten. Die heb je dus ook nodig, en hopelijk is het dan opgelost :) :Sorry voor het wachten! — YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年01月04日、14:15:07 ::Ik heb het gemaakt, maar er is nog geen verschil te zien. --Station7 (overleg) 4 jan 2016 20:14 (UTC) :Het is nog steeds niet opgelost beste Yatalu. Nu krijgen we alles van het template op de pagina. Dat moet niet. Kun je er wanneer je de tijd voor hebt, de scriptfout proberen weg te krijgen. --Station7 (overleg) 14 jan 2016 22:37 (UTC) ::Het script was onvolledig gekopiëerd, dat heb ik nu verholpen. In mijn test lijkt het over te zijn. Mocht het probleem zich nog steeds voordoen, dan hoor ik het graag. — Flightmare (talk) 15 jan 2016 19:06 (UTC) 10.000 pagina's Goed nieuws, de site heeft de 10.000 pagina's gehaald. :D --Station7 (overleg) 7 feb 2016 09:01 (UTC) Hulp nodig Ik heb je hulp ergens bij nodig als dat mogelijk is. :) Als ik nu voorts edit, ik heb een Windows 7 dan moet ik op Edit Source drukken. Nu kan ik niet gelijk op edit drukken en dan al editing. Ik kan hieronder dus niet meteen op secties drukken met waarbij je kan editing. Dit is nogal een probleem voor mij, omdat het veel gemakkelijker voor mij is om op secties te editing, anders dan de gehele pagina. Kun je hiervoor iets bij mij betekenen? --Station7 (overleg) 10 mrt 2016 23:45 (UTC) Oh ja, het heet nu Classic Editor. Ik heb liever mijn oude edit patroon terug. :) --Station7 (overleg) 10 mrt 2016 23:47 (UTC) :Lukt het aanpassen van de bewerker in Speciaal:Voorkeuren niet? Ik heb ook de klassieke bewerker ingesteld als mijn voorkeursbewerker. :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年03月11日、14:49:58 ::Nee, het lukt niet. Waar staat het dan? Ik kan het niet vinden waarbij ik het moet aanpassen. --Station7 (overleg) 11 mrt 2016 19:18 (UTC) :::In de tab "Bewerken", vlak onder de titel "Bewerkingservaring" :::YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年03月11日、20:01:18 ::::Ik kan het niet vinden. Bij mij is het in het Engels. --Station7 (overleg) 11 mrt 2016 20:04 (UTC) Volgende maand Beste Yatalu, Volgende maand komt het 250ste album van De Rode Ridder. Zou je ergens kunnen "promoten" of in ieder geval ergens aan kunnen geven? :) PS: Er is nog geen foto beschikbaar van het album. --Station7 (overleg) 24 apr 2016 09:22 (UTC) Sjabloon:MH Hallo Yatalu, zou je template:MH voor mij kunnen fixen. Het ziet er niet uit. Ze moeten per 2 langs elkaar. Ik heb per ongeluk een foutje gemaakt en nou werkt het template niet mee. --Station7 (overleg) 28 mei 2016 07:48 (UTC) Hulp is niet meer nodig. Ik heb zelf al het probleem opgelost. :) --Station7 (overleg) 28 mei 2016 07:55 (UTC) Technisch probleem Ik wil via Wikia pagina's printen, maar op geen één Wiki kan ik iets uitprinten. Ik kan wel echter printen op Facebook of Google om maar voorbeelden te noemen. En Wikipedia ook. Kan iemand mij hiermee helpen? Met vriendelijke groeten van --Station7 (overleg) 11 sep 2016 14:49 (UTC) :Hoe bedoel je? Als ik ctrl+P typ komt er wel een menu op om te gaan printen. :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年09月12日、09:43:28 ::Bij mij komt het printschema dan niet. Dit probleem heb ik niet bij de bovengenoemde sites met uitzondering van Wikia. --Station7 (overleg) 12 sep 2016 17:04 (UTC) Rematch Hallo Yatalu, er is een pagina waar ik erg meer aan het "rotzooien" ben voor een tijd en ik krijg het maar niet zoals ik wil. Het gaat om de pagina Rematch bij de nieuwe reeks. Het moet worden zoals deze pagina: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rematch Maar het lukt helaas al veel te lang niet. Al zou je mij ermee helpen, dan zou ik dat erg op prijs stellen. Groeten van --Station7 (overleg) 16 sep 2016 21:44 (UTC)